International 584 4WD
Model history See International 584 for general information on the 584. Tractor Comparison The International 584 4WD was built in the Doncaster, England factory. Also built in England, the Case 1290 closely matched the size and power of the International but was priced higher. The upgraded Case 1294 had slightly more power from a larger engine and more forward speeds and cost over $4000 more than the International in 1984. Another tractor from England was much less expensive than the International. One source listed the Leyland 462 for $16000 in 1984, about $6500 less than the International. The Ford 4610 was a good match for the 584, using a 3-cylinder engine of about the same displacement as the International's 4-cylinder diesel. The German-built 3-cylinder Deutz (later Deutz-Fahr) D5207A produced slightly less power than the International for about the same price. Also made in Germany, the John Deere 2240 almost matched the International's price in 1981 but developed slightly less power with its 3-cylinder engine. In 1983 its replacement, the 2350, developed more power than the International with a bigger 4-cylinder engine but this deluxe model cost over $7000 more than the International in 1984. In 1983 John Deere brought out the 1450 economy model, built by Yanmar in Japan, that was about $2000 cheaper than the International in 1984. Another Japanese model was the Kubota M5500DT, which undercut the price of the International in 1984 by about $3000. Another Japanese tractor with about the same size and power as the International was the 4-cylinder Iseki T6000. The same basic tractor was sold by WFE (White Farm Equipment) as the WFE-Iseki 2-55, priced about $1000 lower than the International in 1984. Lamborghini, Landini, and Same of Italy also made utility tractors that competed with the International 584. The Italian Fiat-built Hesston 580DT developed almost as much power as the International with a smaller 3-cylinder engine running at a high (for a tractor) 2700 rpm. It was priced about $1000 lower than the International in 1981. Its successor, the 566DT, undercut the price of the International by about $2000 in 1984. The Allis-Chalmers 5050, based on the Fiat models, was about $3000 cheaper than the International in 1984. Zetor from the Czech Republic built the 6045 model that competed with the International. By far the cheapest tractor in this power class came from Long, built by UTB in Romania, based on old Fiat design. The 3-cylinder Long 510DTC was somewhat less powerful than the International 584 but was almost $10000 cheaper. Note: Most specifications and prices in comparison tables from The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010''Hall, Mike, Ed., ''The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009, Farm Tractors 1950-1975''Larsen, Lester, ''Farm Tractors 1950-1975, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981, and Farm Tractors 1975-1995''Gay, Larry, ''Farm Tractors 1975-1995, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1995 and from sales literature. Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *D-206 4-cylinder diesel engine *8-speed transmission (4-speed syncromesh with high-low-reverse) *Hydrostatic power steering *Standard tires **Rear: 14.9-28 6-ply Options *ROPS *Independent pto *Category II 3-point hitch with traction control Gallery Add extra photos here please. References/sources Category:International 584 584 4WD Category:52 hp tractors Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom Category:584 (model number)